


An Eye for an Eye; A Tooth for a Tooth

by kadikim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadikim/pseuds/kadikim
Summary: Do Kyungsoo has grown up with a special gift—or a curse, in his opinion. And when that fact endangered him and left him orphaned, he had to employ the help of an unexpected person to exact his revenge.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	An Eye for an Eye; A Tooth for a Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Um... Thank you for showing interest in this fic! I hope you'll like this. ●♡●

There was a door. And behind it awaits a massive room. Upon entering, it can be noticed that the room was dimly-lit and seemed to be empty. Or so, at first glance of the untrained eyes, But for those with their senses heightened, they would know that a figure was standing still at the shadows.

The Visitor who entered the room looked at his watch. It was ten minutes to midnight and he was late by twenty minutes. He shrugged with nonchalance at that fact. Afterall, he always had a penchant of being late during meetings with anyone of _them_. Besides, his master, who was also waiting for him, wouldn't mind—hopefully.

"You're late," came the voice from the figure emerging from the shadows. The man stood in front of the Visitor, examining him. "Which is normal for you, I suppose. Afterall, you have all the time in the world."

The Visitor smirked at the comment. "Like I care about your opinion. Let's drop the pleasantries and just get down to business. Give me what we have agreed upon so that we can both move on with our lives already."

"How straightforward," the man replied with a laugh. "But as you wish. Follow me, then." The figure turned around and led the Visitor to an adjacent room where only a solitary couch was placed. "Here you go."

The Visitor took in the sight of the whole room before zeroing in on the person lying unconscious on the couch.

"Ha, if you only know the lengths I have to do just to get him extracted from the lab," the man said, grinning, when he noticed the Visitor looking by the couch. Pride was evident in his voice.

The Visitor hummed, not commenting on what the man said. Actually, the man irritates him so much but he must bide his time.

"I also got the files you need," the man added, holding a flash drive in the palm of his hand.

"Good." The Visitor fished inside his pocket for something. "And, in return for him, I'll give you your end of the bargain."

"Thank—" Before the man could even finish his sentence, a loud shot reverberated in the room. The man fell dead instantly. The Visitor wants to laugh at how gullible the man is. _Filthy humans_ , he thought.

"Took you long enough. He's extremely annoying." The person on the couch opened his eyes and craned his neck to look at the Visitor, who has the flash drive now jiggling in his hand. The person's eyes were initially a color darker than blood when it opened before it changed to his normal brown eyes. "Anyways, we've done what we need to do." He got up and stretched his arms towards the Visitor. "I'm tired. Take me home?"

"Of course, master." The Visitor tossed a blood-red rose he got from his pocket at the now pile of ashes in front of him and took his master's hand, the two of them disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Man, I'm nervous about this fic... >_<
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadikim1288) if you want to talk. :D


End file.
